Je regrette Naruto
by Hisha
Summary: Sasuke regarde un cadavre et repense au passer. SasuNaru.


**Titre : **Je regrette Naruto

**Autatrice :** Hisha

**Résumé : **Sasuke regarde un cadavre et repense au passer

**Genre : **drame /romance

**Couple : **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du manga NARUTO ne sont pas à moi ! (Sasuke : et heureusement d'ailleurs…)

**Note : **Désolé pour les fautes, ça doit en être remplit

**Note 2 :** Désolé pour la présentation de la fiction « Moi amnésique ? Jamais enfin… » J'étais tellement concentrer à essayer de comprendre quelque chose au site car je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais que j'ai oublié de marquer la moitié.

**Je regrette Naruto**

Je regarde le sang qui coule entre mes mains, le corps sans vie à mes pieds et je repense à toi et au passé.

Pourquoi suis-je partis ? Pourquoi es-ce que je t'ai quitté ? J'aurai été tellement plus heureux avec toi. Mais je m'en suis aperçut que trop tard. Maintenant je suis parti. J'ai déserté mon village, laissé tomber mes amis, pour m'enfonçais sur le chemin de la vengeance. Ce chemin si noir, si loin de toi, mon rayon de soleil.

Je me souviens de tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi. Toute les fois où ton rire, que je faisais semblant de détester, m'empêchait d'en finir avec ma vie. Tu étais mon rival, mon ami.

Sans tant apercevoir tu me poussais à devenir plus fort pour que jamais tu me dépasses. Et c'est pour cela que je te hais. Pour m'avoir rendu suffisamment fort pour partir et accomplir ma vengeance.

Mais je t'aime.

Pendant de nombreuses années j'ai confondues l'amour que je ressentais pour toi avec de l'amitié. Mais maintenant je le sais, je t'aime. J'adore tout en toi tes cheveux blonds en bataille, ton courage fasse à la haine des villageois…je pourrais continuer à énumérer tes qualités pendant des heures mes cela ne servirait à rien puisse que tes plus que jamais loin de moi.

Kakashi disait souvent que l'on s'aperçoit que des personnes compte à nos yeux quand on les a perdu.

Je comprends ces paroles plus que jamais maintenant que tu es partit.

Je t'avais dis de ne plus me cherchais, que je n'en valais pas la peine, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu es venu devant moi, tu m'as supplié de revenir de ne plus cherchais à me venger, que jamais mes parents auraient voulu cela. Et puis les larmes aux yeux tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et que tu ne supportait plus d'être loin de moi.

J'étais si heureux sans savoir pourquoi. J'aurai aimé te prendre dans mes bras, te consolé et faire cessé tes larmes qui me fende le cœur. J'aurai aimé te dire que tout était fini, que j'avais renoncé et que je voulais revenir mais le désire de connaître ma force était trop fort et je fit quelque chose que maintenant je regrette, et que je regretterais sûrement toute ma vie.

Je te lançai un défit que malheureusement pour toi tu relevas. Tu étais fort, très fort et peut-être même beaucoup plus fort que moi mais pour une raison que j'ignore tu retenais t'es coups.

Après de longues heures de combat, au moment de me donnais le coups de grâce tu hésitas, pas moi. Profitant de la baisse de ta garde, je te frappai et tua.

Et c'est là, que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais en sentant que mon cœur allait exploser de chagrin.

Je m'effondre sur le sol dur et je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de pleuré mais pour la deuxième fois j'avais tout perdu, je t'avais perdu toi. Mais cette fois, je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne c'étais moi qui t'avais tué. Tu avais peut-être raison en disant que mes parents n'aurai pas voulus que je me venge car en essayant je suis devenu se qu'il m'avais interdit d'être, un clone de mon frère.

Je me relève difficilement et brûle ton corps. C'est la dernière chose que peux faire pour toi, empêchait que quelqu'un profite de ta mystérieuse force.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir tuer alors que dans quelque jours, tu allais enfin réalisé ton rêve, devenir Hokage et prouvait à tout les habitants ta valeur. C'est vraiment dommage je suis sûr que tu aurais été encore meilleur que ton père le très regretté Yondaime.

Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyait sur son sort. Je dois partir et devenir plus fort, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Je dois tuer mon frère, je dois tuer Itachi. Mais maintenant cela devrais être plus facile grâce à toi, une fois encore sans le vouloir tu m'as rendu plus puissant en me donnant le Kaléidoscope. Maintenant mon frère et moi on n'est as égalité, je l'ai enfin rattrapé, je vais pouvoir le tuer.

Merci et adieu Naruto.

**Owari**

**Hisha **: Alors vous aimez ?

**Sasuke** :…

**Naruto** :…

**Hisha **: Bah aller dites quelque chose !!

**Sasuke** : Je pleure…

**Naruto** : Je suis mort…

**Sasuke** : Hé bien dit donc son cas ne s'améliore pas !

**Naruto** : Il empire tu veux dire !! Orion je vais te tuer pourquoi tu lui as offert se dico ? Elle aurait jamais réussi à poster s'est fiction sans !!!

**Hisha** : Tu peux pas je t'ai tué et puis elle est pas triste du tout ma fiction !! J'aurais pu faire pire !

**Sasuke** : J'en doute pas --'

**Hisha **: Aller REVIEWS svp !!


End file.
